Neal
Neal is a CHAT user who everyone likes. Except Krog, but he doesn't count. Friend to all, fanboy of Discord and Luigi, and got to meet Tereall, ad RunlikablkGuy in real life. Has an AMA that's ''still ''ongoing and needing questions so please don't leave him hanging. . If Krog started the Age of AMAs, Neal unintentionally provoked it. and then avoided CHAT for a week while they were all going on. He started the playdates where he met aWSOMN360 and eventually Tereall, Jiffylube, Runlikeablackguy, mpk, and Eddie who he now intentionally puts time away for to play on Xbox live with. Swagger guy. Neal does not suck major cock. He is friendly to all and the self proclaimed "People's Champion of CHAT". He cares not for many new threads, but is cool in not complaining about it. He sings songs with Tereall (even if Tereall leaves him hanging). Is a huge Metal fan . And no matter how many people tell him to he refuses to get a hair cut. He is an Eagle Scout, College freshmen, Video Gamer. Band member in the 330+ marching band of his college. His gamertag is Mama Nealuigi and willing to play with anybody that is willing to tell him how they know him. And has a twitter that he uses incorrectly that being @Nealuigi OG Neal is one of the few true OGs left in CHAT along with Bartek, Sonny88p, guster, Jason, and a few others that appear from time to time. True Life Stories From Neal himself it is saod that he is a college freshmen that plays far too much videogames. He can turn his leg in a full 180 degree to have one foot pointing straight while the other points backward. And is editing this at 3 am in the morning because YOLO. Effects of the ROLF event. Probably among the most memorable events in CHAT history, the ROLF Facing first started when the OVERLORD banned usage of the word "ROLF," except for SpartanJason, but he's a faggot anyways. It was promptly replaced with "Fluttershy, yay!", because, y'know, Mike's a fanboy and all. Neal created a thread called "Test: ROLF," in which brilliant mind after brilliant mind found that ROLF couldn't be posted anymore. Before anyone knew it, Mike and Neal got into an all-out rouse, where Neal claimed that Andrew, not Mike, had started ROLF. Mike, of course, knew the Truth, and proved that he, in fact, was the starter of ROLF. Mike, being a most merciful OVERLORD, decided to spare Neal and not banish him to the outer regions of Hell where all men's penises burn of scoliosis. Instead, all his posts were removed and replaced with "Dear Internet Box community, I am an NGF and tried to oppose our OVERLORD." Rightfully so, you rebellious fuck. Tereall was also involed in this, but everyone forgot. YOLO, right? He immediately went from over 2000 posts and Top Poster to zero and Meaningless Fuck in Cheif. Has since become much less frequent on the site. Sad, really. And has recently said that he is on CHAT a lot but does not enjoy much of the new threads. Category:BearSmarts Category:Avatar by Jetly